Daddy Pass The Salad
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Percy Jackson has done a lot of stupid things, but reacting when Nico said 'daddy' while having dinner with their fathers? That was probably the stupidest.


Nico nervously walked around their dining room table in their small New Rome apartment, setting out blue plants and black tinted wine glasses, folding cloth napkins next to plates and re singing silvery gray utensils. Nico uncorked the bottle of wine he and Percy had traveled to Italy for and left it in the middle of the table for their fathers.

He walked back into the kitchen, a green hand towel over his shoulder as he wrung his hands nervously. Percy leaned against the counter, watching the food that's cooking in the oven.

Nico opened the fridge and grabbed a bunch of green vegetables and feta cheese and handed them to Percy.

"Here, make yourself useful."

"Babe, you're really edgy tonight." Percy observed, turning around and beginning to cut up the lettuce.

"Our fathers are coming over." Nico said.

"Yeah I know. But babe, your dad hates me and you don't see me freaking out." Percy said, throwing the lettuce into a bowl.

"At least you know how dad feels about you at least, I've never met your father." Nico said, peering into the fridge to cheek on dessert.

"Did he drown you when you went to the beach as a child?" Percy asked, dicing up tomatoes with a thoughtful expression.

"No."

"Then he likes you."

"I'm dating his son."

"Did he drown you when we fucked in the shallow ends of the beach last summer?"

"No…"

"Then he must fucking love you. Now get your ass cleaned up, I'm hungry."

"You're such a loving boyfriend, Percy."

Percy grinned and Nico rolled his eyes. "Dork."

"Did someone say Mythomagic?"

"Can you be anymore stupid?

"Will the real demigod-shaddy in building please stand up, please stand up?" Percy sang, raising his hands above his head.

"**what. The fuck. Are you actually doing?" **

"You usually."

"gods fucking dammit."

….

Nico nervously answered the front door, brushing off his black button up nervously before shadow traveling across the apartment to the front door, he opened the door, hand shaking, to reveal a man that look remarkably like Percy, same black hair, sea green eyes. He had a deep tan and laugh lines and Bermuda shorts, paired with a blue Hawaiian shirt and sandals.

"Lord Poseidon." He croaked.

Poseidon's eyes were warm and friendly. "Hello Nico."

"Please come in, Lord." He said, voice faltering, stepping back so the god could walk in.

Poseidon walked into their little apartment, eyeing the blue walls and black carpeting and the decent furniture that Percy had put together and Nico had placed. The trophies from camp half blood and the underworld and a few knick knacks Percy had brought from home in New York.

Poseidon let out a noise of enjoyment when he passed the living room and saw the massive aquarium that took up one of the walls.

"Fish." He said, like he had never seen one.

"Percy insisted that we get it, Lord, in your honor of course." Nico said, the highest part of his cheeks bright red.

"I like it." Poseidon said, smiling softly, he looked at the bright blue water, the colorful fish, orange, purple, red, black, white all swimming at the glass facing him, trying to appear to their lord. Poseidon grinned at them, waving.

"Your fish quite fond of you." Poseidon informed him.

"Oh uh, Percy's really the one who takes care of them."

"They said you sing to them."

"Oh." Nico flushed; of course the fishes would betray him in the end.

"And Nico?" Poseidon said, walking past him and heading towards the dining room.

"Yes?" he stuttered.

"Call me Poseidon, we're family after all." Poseidon looked at him with those friendly sea green eyes that reminded him so much of Percy his chest hurt.

"Of course." He squeaked.

"Nico di Angelo, you've made love in my domain with my son, I don't think you have any reason to be nervous with me."

Poseidon was in the dining room before Nico could even make a brief noise of embarrassment, he heard Percy let out a laugh and say 'DAD!' happily before approaching his father. Nico was just about to swallow the lump in his throat and join them when there was a knock on the door and he let out a sigh of relief.

Nico opened the door to see his father dressed in a silk black suite, made out of his usual souls, his black hair combed perfectly, his handsome face pale and angular.

Nico's whole body relaxed, he knew it was ridiculous, because who in their right mind would feel safe around death? But Nico had never been right in the mind exactly, especially after Bianca.

"Hi Dad." He said.

Hades lips twitched in the brief trace of a smile. "Hello, son." He walked into the apartment with all the silence and elegance of a shadow and stood in the front hall which became darker like the shadows could feel him, which they could just like they could feel Nico, and were deeply exited by his presence.

He led his father down the front hall, and when they past the living room to see all the fish hidden in their little fish homes, yup, just like his father. Scaring the hell out of his fish. He wished that would forgive him, even though he wasn't sure he wanted them to after what they had told Poseidon.

In the dining room Poseidon was sitting at the table with Percy, both of them laughing and looking extremely entertained.

Hades stood at his sons side, just slightly more into the shadows then a normal person, his hands behind his back and his dark eyes flickering around the room, finally resting on Percy and his father in distaste.

"Mmm." He hummed.

Percy stopped laughing and his bright eyes fell on Hades, narrowing slightly.

"Uncle." Percy finally said.

"Nephew." Hades responded.

Which was weird as hell to point out because Percy and Nico were together but whatever, these two had always had ah let's say tense relationship.

Ok.

They totally hated each other.

But at least Poseidon liked Nico, that was a plus. Nico had the feeling if Percy had ever tried to make love to Nico in the Underworld his boyfriend who have been sent flying into a field of cactus plants in the Fields of Punishment before he got his belt unbuckled.

"So Nico," Poseidon interjected. "Percy says you made dinner."

"Yes," Percy broke in, glaring at Hades. "He worked really hard on it."

"I'm not surprised; my son works hard at everything he does. Unlike some people." Hades responded coolly.

"Hades, stop acting like a child and take a seat." Poseidon said, taking out a chair. Hades sent Percy one last glare and sat down stiffly; eyes going right back to the sea prince. Poseidon chuckled. "He was always like this, even while we were growing up in father's stomach. He not got over the whole being eaten thing."

Percy chuckled and Hades looked at him with so much hatred Nico shivered.

Percy walked over to Nico and threw a arm over his shoulders, kissing his temple. "'Let's go fetch dinner, my sea."

…..

A few moments later the two gods and their sons had sat down for dinner, Posiedon and Percy both praising Nico on his dinner, Hades on his second class of wine, and Nico pouting because Percy wouldn't let him have any wine.

"I'm the one who shadow traveled for it." He reminded him.

"And I thank you." Percy had said, taking a sip. "But you're my sea and you will not be poisoned until legal poisoning age."

"You're an idiot."

Poseidon was talking about new expansions to his palace, much to Hades urge to temple rub when Nico said,

"Daddy pass the salad."

Hades reached out to pick up the bowl that's was arm's length away from him….only to meet Percy's hand as well.

Hades and Percy stared at each other.

"Um…"

Nico had never wanted to die so much in his entire life.

See, he had….a bit of a daddy kink. Yup, totally gross or whatever, he just loved being forced to say the word and well Percy loved rough, playful, kinky sex, so it just kind of happened.

Hades blinked at Percy, who for the first time in probably his entire life he looked embarrassed and a little to in the know of what was happening.

Hades' eyes twitched.

Percy winced.

Poseidon got to his feet. "Well time for me to go."

"Sit down." Hades commanded, Poseidon sat down with a sigh of exasperation as if he was quite tired of Hades shit, and after a few millions years he most likely was, his head fell into his hands.

Hades glare was so cold Percy was leaning as far back as he could in his chair.

"So Percy…" Hades began. "How do you feel about cactus plants?"

"Oh gods, please no."

**So that's it.**

**Yup.**

**I'm sorry.**

**It was awful.**

**I'm so horrible.**

**Forgive me.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah.**


End file.
